


Ton Amour Est Ma Musique (Frerard Fanfic)

by Mykittyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykittyromance/pseuds/Mykittyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero, 16, moves to Belleville, New Jersey with his mom for a new start. New high school, new opportunities, new life all together, however, being forced to live like this isn't something he's very fond of.<br/>When the orchestra teacher at his new school goes on maternal leave, a new substitute, Mr. Way, happens to shake up Frank's world in the most peculiar ways.  </p>
<p>***that's such an awful summary ohgross...<br/>Most things in this story are based off of true events (minus all of the fluff) and I really believe that this'll be one hella enjoyable story so....check it out, yeah?***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton Amour Est Ma Musique (Frerard Fanfic)

***I'm gonna try a footnote-y thing bc I read a book with footnotes and it was pretty cool and i like the idea so yeah....I'm gonna try it (I'll put the previous sentence next to the note so you don't have to keep scrolling back and forth) enjoy***

Third bell of the day drowns out the sleep-inducing lecture by Ms. Rox, my first period Civics teacher, followed by the clunking of metal chair legs being dragged around on the filthy, teal floor, clanging against the legs of desks. My darling classmates bushel towards the exit while Ms. Rox hollers about our community service being due in two weeks. You would think that a teacher with a title like Ms .Rox would follow up on the level of coolness that the name carries, right? She'd be some laid back teacher that lets you drink coffee at 7:20 in the morning to get you motivated for the day or lets you listen to music whenever you were doing your work, right? Sorry to say it, but you're wrong. Ms. Danielle Rox, late 50's-early 60's, average height for a woman of her age with a bit of a stomach growing. Tired expression 24/7, well, at least when I see her, and a balding head (1). Her face resembles a semi-wrinkly, fair skinned tomato if anything, that always carries a dead look in her eyes like she's always burdened by something, yet she's too weak to try to fight it. She's an alumni of the school and probably just fell in love with it so she went into teaching; 20+ years according to what she's told us, and honestly, if you looked close enough, you could see the hatred and disgust grow with each new class she had. Generation after generation of rude, disrespectful children who don't know the first thing about maturity. In a way I feel bad for her because the jerks that share this period with me are probably just like the kids that used to make fun of her 'goody-two-shoesness', teacher's pet, and overly school spirited attitude (2). It's pretty easy to tell that she was the one running for Student Body President (3) and constantly going all out for spirit week; she does the same things now. She always follows every rule, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but sometimes it can just get a tad bit annoying. The chubby cheeks show she was probably once a very bright and bubbly gal who smiled all the time, but time just happened to wear her down; what a shame.

 

I made it out of the class last, focusing on unraveling my earbuds from around my iPod then dove straight for the other side of the hall, dodging a few girls who were carelessly chatting. Strolling along in the middle is deadly, that's where all of the idiots go crashing into each other, however, it was only 8:50 in the morning so it might be a bit safer as of now. I gazed at the dimmed screen (4), flipping through the first few songs and admiring my rad taste in music until I almost bumped into a locker door opening right in front of my face. The one opening the locker looked at me as if I were an idiot while his two buddies just chuckled to themselves, hands cupped over their mouths. I switched my iPod off, landing on Scattered by Green Day, glared at the three then continued walking.

 

Eighteen steps down the hall, twelve steps down the stairs, five on the platform, four more stairs (5), pass the short blonde boy with glasses (6) and dodge the oncoming freshmen. Our glorious school, Belleville High, home of the cougars, is divided into two major sections; freshmen and sophomore on one side, juniors and seniors on the other. In the middle of the school, dividing the two sides, are the fine arts hall and library. On the furthest part south is the cafeteria and directly parallel to that, on the north end of the school is the gym. Art and computer classes are all on my side while the languages and everything else (7) belong to the upperclassmen. Fairly simple layout I guess (8), they keep you secluded in your nice little zone (9) with all of your idiotic peers for four years and then you're all thrown out into the next ring, getting closer to being devoured in the real world.

 

I walk down the hill in the music hall, passing the short Mexican kid with the dark hair and glasses, cautiously checking to see if he's making eye contact with me or not. I occasionally see him in the morning, dropping off his guitar and then he disappears to a completely different world, a world I'll never know....(10). He passes, keeping his shoulders broad and face forward and I strode up the other hill into my class.

 

I'm the first student in, like always. I drop off my bag in the last seat in the seconds section (11) and head off to the lockers in the back room to grab my instrument. I pass Mrs. Hinley, our orchestra teacher, who was too busy fussing over something on her computer to notice me walk by. By the time I was opening the locker, there were a few taps on my shoulder and a faint 'hmf' sound coming from behind me. I turn around and the person with the locker right under me starts saying something, of course, I can't hear because I have music blaring so you can't exactly say it's my fault for not hearing, they could've easily looked for the, uh, black ear buds in my ear...covered by my long hair of the, ha uh, same color....um...

 

I take out the right bud just to hear them rudely grunt "Scuse me," and push me out of the way; I end up bumping into my locker neighbor who just looks at me blankly and goes back to getting his viola. By now, the student I share my locker with, a junior named Andy, is coming by to get his instrument.

 

"Hey, Frank. You 'kay?" He smiles.

"Uh, yeah. Doing fine," I mutter back shyly. Andy was your normal looking teenager; normal height, normal hair, normal name, normal body structure, you name it, he had it...normally (12). He seemed like a cool person to get to know, but I only got to see him every other day during this class and right before 7th period drama; he has the class 5th and is always packing up his stuff or talking to the teacher by the time I get there. I've heard people talk about him a lot during drama (13) which peaked up my interest. I spent the first two months of this year trying to figure him out and so far I know that he's a huge Broadway geek and loves soccer. Occasionally, he'll come to class with a soccer jersey from Brazil that his older brother sent to him. That's another thing, he has three brothers; two older, one younger, and an older sister (14). He seems like a great kid (15) and I hope one day he'll go far with whatever career he chooses, whether it be soccer, acting, or whatever he finds interests him, he deserves it.

 

On the way back to my seat, while I was grabbing one of the tuners, one of the three cellists in the class, Mark, happened to be playing around with his friend, Will, and almost knocked me to the ground right in front of the firsts. The third chair girl, Melina, got up and started scolding him from what I saw, thankfully I never heard any of it (16).

 

Making it back to my seat, observing the rowdy argument between Melina and Mark with her playfully (17) throwing her arms in the air and him flipping her off several times, I start to unpack my violin, shoulder rest, and bow from their case. Start with tightening the bow _just enough_ so it , one, makes that _'beautiful'_   sound (18) when grazing over the strings and two, so it can bounce effortlessly when you have a piece that's constructed mostly of fast paced eighth and sixteenth notes.

 

Next, you fold out the collapsible 'feet' of your shoulder rest and pop that on your instrument (19) so you can keep your instrument up when you vibrato 'like a pro' (20). Then, you hold up your instrument and begin to tune. I, along with one of the other cellists, Roger, usually are the first people to start tuning, while everyone else is still yelling across the room, laughing, or talking about whatever test they're going to or just failed.

 

I hold the small, cream colored tuner up to the lowest part of the fingerboard and start with the A string.

Just a bit too flat

Turn the fine tuner knob clockwise just a bit until the little light on the tuner is green

One string lower; onto the D (21)

Full bows all across the string

Too flat

Knob turns clockwise

Right on key

Next, G

Push the bow upward

It's _incredibly_ flat...to the point where it's a little ridiculous

I bring the instrument down onto my thigh and hold it by it's waist and turn the larger knob on the head of the instrument ever so slightly

It's brought back to being placed under my chin

Pull the bow down, extending my arm

Too sharp now

Fine tuner knob goes counter clockwise

Spot on

And now, last but not least, the E string.

I shift my bow over the three strings, causing a little ringing noise when it descends from each, place the tip on the highest string, and push.

Too sharp, _way too sharp_

Knob goes counter clockwise

Perfect

 

I bring the instrument down, place it on my lap, and pull out my iPod again. I flip through some more songs and land on Teenagers From Mars by The Misfits, turn it off and just sit back and enjoy the idiocy of these students. Usually, I mean, from what I always thought, high-schoolers (not including freshmen) were always fairly calm and done with all of this immaturity. They have less than 2 years left of being stuck in this hell so I could understand if they were excited about that, but these maniacs act like third graders playing tackle-tag and sound like cackling hens. Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm just a party pooper who doesn't know the first thing about 'having a good time' or 'enjoying what life has to offer'. I don't know, I still just want to know what drug these kids injected into their systems this morning.

 

Mrs. Hinley's out of her office now and standing on the grey conductor's box in the front of the room (22). She quiets everyone down and tells them to go back go their seat; they surprisingly obey. She then wants us all to play our A strings. Instruments rise and a hum of different pitched A strings fills the room. She starts by the firsts, creeping between stands and chairs, and carefully stepping over a variety of different cases, then makes it over to us. She tunes one girl's instrument by it's fine tuner and continues. She makes her way to me, all alone in the back, listens carefully, then continues on to the violas, then cellos, one bass, then back at to the front. We're told to play our D, G, C for cellos and violas, then E for violins and bass. Everyone follows direction without any hesitation. It's a bit weird, honestly. When you see them all outside of class, you'd think they're some more stupid teenagers, but as soon as they pick up an instrument, it's like they're whole demeanor just shifts. It's quite nice, though. I think it shows that they are serious about this, being in the orchestra that is.

 

We start and finish going over scales fleetly and then Mrs. H begins going over her hour long announcements (23), but since none of this really concerns me, I think it's time for a little introduction.

 

Hey, my name's Frank, Frank Iero (24). 15, turning 16 next week. I'm a sophomore (though often mistaken for a middle schooler who got lost) at Belleville High in (you guessed it) Belleville, New Jersey. My mom and I just moved here at the beginning of this school year because she and my step dad got divorced over the summer and boy is it awful here. But lucky for me, they made a deal with the court system or whatever; I have to spend one year with her then from there, I can decide if I want to continue my last two years of high school living up here, or go back down to live with my step dad. Obviously, I want to get out of this wreck ASAP and get away from my mom, the sooner the better honestly. It's not that I hate her, it's just we're two completely different people. She's all about doing the right thing and acting 'Christ like' while I'm here with my possibly atheist self, not really, uh how do you put it.....respecting? no....caring for rules I guess. I don't know.....we just don't mesh well together. We're like grimy oil and holy water: we don't mix...at all.

 

A short "ahem" from the front of the room and the weight of a few pairs of eyes snap me out of a daze and back on Mrs. H who's giving me this stare...that teacher stare, ya know, with the eyebrows and the semi-squint kind of thing going on. I look right back at her, eyes wide, looking like I was surprised to hear her say my name out. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. So, next class I'll be out for an appointment, so you'll have a sub. He's gonna be the one taking over for me until April May-ish while I'm gone," she said (25). "Oh! and don't forget that you're first New York payment is due in a few weeks."

 

By the time announcements were over and it was already 9:30. We got to playing our first piece for the concert and struggled through that for the rest of the class. 10:15 came, we packed up our instruments, put them in our locker and by the time that mess was over, it was 10:18 and orchestra was over.

 

Chemistry and lunch went by fast, then drama was a major drag because rehearsing for our one acts absolutely sucks. It's 2:02, 3 minutes away from dismissal and the vice principal comes on the intercom with some announcements about the upcoming football games then signs off just in time for me to get to the door before anybody else. The bell goes off and I'm out of there.

 

Just another day of zoning off, getting lectured, and having useless information forced into my head that'll be surely impractical for my future. Just another day of same, old school, not likely to ever change.

 

Just. Another. Day.

 

(1)"...and balding head" Which shocked and confused most students the first week of school, the others all found it 'funny'.

(2)"...and overly school spirited attitude" Except these kids have no respect for women whatsoever; it's disgusting.

(3)"...running for Student Body President..." Or whatever they've gone and changed the name to.

(4)"...I gazed at the dimmed screen..." Only dimmed because somebody didn't plug his iPod into the charger last night.

(5)"...five on the platform, four more stairs..." Yeah I've counted them...so what? Doesn't everyone?

(6)"...pass the short blonde boy with glasses..." And when I call someone short, that means they're short.

(7)"...while the languages and everything else..." That I find myself having absolutely nothing to do with for I have no interest in them.

(8)"Fairly simple layout I guess..." Now I could go on talking about how the freshman and juniors are all downstairs while the sophomores and seniors are all upstairs in two, unconnected sections, but...oh...I kind of just..uh..anyways....

(9)"...secluded in your nice little zone..." *cough more-like-prison cough*

(10)"...a completely different world, a world I'll never know." Until next year when I'm on the other side of the building

(11)"...the last seat in the seconds" For those of you who don't know music classes (or at least Belleville's orchestra classes), they split up the violins into two (sometimes 3) groups; it's usually to 'add more flavor' to the music when really it's just splitting up the best and worst players, giving the smaller group of better players (who are all firsts) the more challenging and exciting music while the rest of the herd is shoved into a chair in the seconds section with mostly easier pieces full of harmonies. Think of it like lead and rhythm guitars (not trying to diss rhythm guitar or say they're not as good because without them the music wouldn't be the same) except in this case, the smaller group of leads is a whole lot better than the rhythm group that's about double their size and full of kids who aren't even serious about taking orchestra....like me.

(12)"...normal body structure, you name it, he had it...normally." Except his ears. They were actually a bit small for his face which made me laugh a bit whenever he smiled because they'd always twitch a little.

(13)"I've heard people talk about him a lot during drama..." Mostly about the shows he was in last year and how fun they all were.

(14)"...and an older sister." Sometimes people talk pretty loud....especially when they're in the theater business and they're so used to projecting....I'm not stalking him I just...overhear?

(15)"He seems like a great kid..." It's kind of odd for me to call him 'kid' noting his age and height advantages over me, but I feel like on the scale of maturity, I outrank him. Sorry, Andy.

(16)"...thankfully I never heard any of it." Thank whatever god there is out there for ear buds.

(17)"...argument between Melina and Mark with her playfully..." Playful with a subtle hint of anger actually. I don't understand their relationship _at all_. Are they friends? Do they actually hate each other? Who knows.

(18)"... so it makes that _'beautiful'_ sound" You know, usually I _could_ say this without being sarcastic, but when you've had the same instrument since the seventh grade, the sound can get really gross, really fast.

(19)"...and pop that on your instrument." Larger end closer to the bottom of the chin rest.

(20)"...when you vibrato 'like a pro'" Everyone makes it sound like vibrato...ing? vibrating is such a simple thing when honestly, your wrist needs to be incredibly floppy. If I could compare the action of vibrating to anything it'd be masturbating but...on a short scale. You gently wrap your hand around the neck (if you full on grip it and don't pop your wrist, you'll get no where close to succeeding and end up looking like a fourth grader holding their instrument for the first time, fearing it might fall from under their chin) and either loosely flop your wrist back and forth repeatedly or jitter your whole forearm (moving from the crook in your arm). To me, and probably every other semi-messed up kid in the class, _it looks like you're jerking your instrument off_. It's quite funny when you think about it, or when you're playing and the teacher does a vibrating motion in the air towards your section....*sigh*....*ahem* **back to the story**.

(21)"One string lower; onto the D" Yes, haha, D like the popular abbreviation for dick yeah, haha jokes, real funny. *sarcasm*

(22)"...the grey conductor's box in the front of the room." The one that I'm prone to tripping over every class.

(23)"...hour long announcements." Not even kidding. They take up half of the period, it's ridiculous.

(24)"...Frank Iero." Pronounced eye-ear-oh. You wouldn't believe how many people pronounce it eye-air-oh.

(25)"...April May-ish while I'm gone,' she said." Oh, I forgot to mention that Mrs.Hinley is crazy pregnant, she looks like she's going to explode. Her baby's due around late November/early December which is when we're supposed to have our first concert so....yeah it might be a disaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HELLO FRIENDS WELCOME TO MY FANFIC THAT IM BASING OFF OF MY LIFE AND ACTUAL PEOPLE AND ACTUAL CLASSES AND WHATEVER NOT exceptmylifeisntasfluffy

A lot of this will be my views on things with a twist hehe.

hahathatendingreallysucksthough ohgrosssss please excuse any mistakes i'm not good at proof reading and honestly didn't feel like doing it oops

Um just to put this out there, the man the sub is inspired by, my actual orchestra sub, is leaving after this friday (4/4)...which sucks because he's my favorite person in the whole world like you really don't understand.... /: butyouwillasthisficcontinues hEHeh

bUT aNnywYAs

I hope you guys really enjoy this story because I know I'm gonna have a (painful+emotional) blast writing it c:

See yall soon!

-XOk

p.s. this is my first story in AO3 and I'm still not completely sure how everything works on here .-. soermhaayeah this story is on wattpad as well so if you see it there just know that it's by me and someone else didn't steal it or anything


End file.
